Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: New Arrival
by Kizmuth
Summary: A shy new kid arrives at Megaville Elementary and meets the gang. She befriends the Powerpuffs but since she's not from around there, the girls help her with all sorts of things. Hilarity insures when her real identity and lineage are revealed. Who is the new kid? Find out now!


_**Disclaimer: Genndy Tartakovsky owns Samurai Jack and Dexter's lab, he is a genius. Craig McCracken owns PPG. Grim and Evil is owned by Maxwel Attoms. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi is owned by Bleedman. I own my OC. THAT'S IT!**_

''Blossom!'' The green tomboy puff called out. Blossom turned around and faced her sister with a smile on her face.

''What do you want Buttercup?'' She asked and just as Buttercup was about to give a decent answer Bubbles, the youngest and most fragile puff piped in ''Girls…Have you heard the news?''

The older puffs turned around and asked ''What news?''

Bubbles smiled and hugged Courage, her cute pink dog ''Well, our class is having a new student.''

Blossom raised an eyebrow while Buttercup moaned ''Not another one. She'll probably join The Buttercup fanclub as soon as she sees me in action!'' Bubbles giggled and asked Courage ''Doggy, do you think she'll be our friend?''

Courage nodded and barked _''I'm sure she will. I'm sure she will.''_

So their last class arrived and there was still no sign of the new kid. Sensei Jack noticed that his students weren't paying much attention, they were talking among themselves and that made it hard for him to teach.

''Children quiet down!''

Everyone shut up and looked at the Samurai in disguise. Courage barked and Bubbles set him down. He instantly ran up to Jack and pawed at his foot.

Jack smiled at first but that smile changed into a frown when Courage continued to whimper and claw at his foot.

Bubbles ran to them and asked Courage what was wrong.

He jumped to two feet and made hand signs for a monster coming. _''Monster! Monster! Evil!''_

Bubbles turned to Jack and when she opened her mouth she was cut off by a gym door creaking open. Every eye was on the door. A small hooded figure made a piece sign and whispered ''Um…Is this Sensei Jack's class?'' The voice she uttered was feminine so Dexter and Blossom assumed she was a girl. The hooded girl walked up to Jack and a whimpering Courage.

She bowed and said ''Excuse me for being late. Gomennasai Sensei.''

Jack bowed and said ''It's no problem as long as you don't do it again.''

She smiled sheepishly and went to blend in the crowd. Jack coughed and she turned around still with her hoody concealing any of her features.

''Care to introduce yourself?'' It wasn't a request it was an order. She sighed and walked back to the center of the room where every eye was on her again.

She took a deep breath and whimpered ''Um… My name is Akiko and I'm your new classmate.'' Courage whimpered and ran to Bubbles. Bubbles held him and cooed soothing words.

Dexter, the boy genius, pushed his glasses in an upward manner and exclaimed ''Well, it would seem that the so called evil that Courage has sensed is this girl. What do you think Blossom?''

Blossom blushed and said ''I don't think she's evil. I think she's just suffering from social anxiety.''

Dexter nodded and continued watching the girl in front of them. Blossom and Buttercup on the other hand made their way towards her. They outstretched their hands and said ''My name is Blossom (I'm _The_ Buttercup, toughest fighter you'll ever see, after Sensei Jack!)'' She merely nodded and shook their hands repeating her name twice. She dressed in her gym clothes but kept her hoody on at all times.

Buttercup asked her younger sister ''Yo, Bubbles what's with that girl and that hoody?''

''I… maybe she's just shy.''

''I don't know, what if she has some freakishly huge scar or something. That would be so cool!'' Buttercup was hit on the head by the eldest and most matured puff ''What if she does have a scar on her face. That wouldn't give you the right to prod her with sticks now would it?'' Blossom glared and sighed ''I agree with Bubbles maybe she's just shy. I heard she's a transfer student from Japan.''

Mandy overhearing their discussion said ''A big cultural difference for her I guess. But still she's too shy and Bubbly for me.'' She turned around and Bubbles chuckled at the adjective she used.

Blossom smiled and Buttercup laughed ''Yeah, she's probably a crybaby like Bubbles!''

Bubbles' eyes formed tears and she pointed at the green puff ''Not true! I'm not a crybaby! I'm HARDCORE!'' Buttercup laughed and said ''Oh sure you are. What are those then? Not tears? OW!'' Buttercup glared at the pink puff and said ''You're gonna get it Blossom!''

Blossom raised an eyebrow and dodged her sister's attacks. Hit and dodge, hit and dodge and so on. Jack grabbed Buttercup and pushed her aside.

''What is the meaning of this? Blossom, Buttercup what do you think you're doing!?'' He yelled at his top students.

''She started it!'' They both yelled. Jack sighed and turned to look at Akiko. She was shaking. Jack followed her gaze and it surprised him when he saw that it fell on his sword of righteousness. Most kids thought his sword looked cool, no one was afraid of it.

When he settled the two Powerpuff girls he placed a hand on Akiko's shoulder. ''Are you alright?'' She nodded and pulled away.

Bubbles smile brightly at the new foreign student and asked ''Hey, my name's Bubbles. You must be Akiko. It's nice to meet you.''

Akiko nodded and shook her hand. They grabbed wooden swords and made fighting stances. That was when she looked hopeless and lost.

She grabbed the wooden sword upside down and was corrected by Blossom. She was corrected a lot that day.

Courage still didn't meet her hooded gaze. Samurai Jack, now known as Sensei Jack wondered when she will take that hoody off. He didn't wish to force her, given her circumstances, but it is against the school rules to have that thing on so he'll ask her to take it off later.

When the school bell rang everyone rushed to the changing rooms. Akiko managed to miss the girls' changing room and entered the boys' one.

One step in, sees the boys half naked, one step out. A grin was on her face when she walked in the correct gender's changing room. She put on her school uniform whilst not taking off the hoody. The girls guessed she had the upper school uniform already on. Mandy and Olga stared at her and muttered in unison ''Strange girl.''

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked away. Bubbles instantly waved and called ''Akiko!''

Akiko cringed at her piercing voice. She turned around and smiled ''Yes Bubbles?''

''I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house sometime?'' She played with her pigtails and looked up at the taller hooded girl.

''I don't know.'' Bubbles smiled and said ''Okay, then do you want to be friends?'' Akiko blinked a few times. She was still processing Bubbles' request.

_Friends… _

'That's what normal girls have right?' She thought and when she saw Bubbles frown and sigh ''You don't have to if you don't want to… My sister's are calling me. Bye Akiko.''

Bubbles was flying towards her sisters when she heard ''How does tomorrow after school sound?!''

She turned around and saw Akiko waving her hand in the air. ''It sounds great! Bye friend!'' Bubbles chuckled when she heard Akiko yell out not so casually and secretively ''I HAVE A FRIEND!''

******PPG RULES******

The girls arrived home and were greeted by their cheery father. He was the famous scientist Professor Utonium. He hugged his girls, his little angels and asked ''So, how was school?''

Bubbles was the first to start talking. Blossom told him of their academic day and what they were taught, Buttercup told him all about her fans and how she was kicking major but in kendo class. Bubbles on the other hand told him about Akiko and how she invited her to come over tomorrow.

The Professor nodded. He led them inside and fixed them some dinner. While the girls were eating they were laughing and talking about all sorts of things with their dad.

James Utonium listened and commented once in a while but he mostly listened. He couldn't help but laugh every time Buttercup would mention the fanclub stampede.

He was glad that his daughters were fitting in at their new school. Buttercup had friends, Bubbles had friends, and Blossom had a potential boyfriend. He chuckled at the thought of a junior prom picture of his Blossom and Dexter.

They finished their homework and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles lined up at the mirror by their birth and brushed their teeth with their designated toothbrushes; pink, green, blue.

They laid in bed and fell asleep. Professor Utonium left the door slightly open so the light from the hallway would shine on Bubbles. He smiled and left towards his own room where he fell asleep almost instantaneously.

******PPG RULES******

Akiko woke up the next day and didn't bother to look in a mirror. She grabbed a wide white cotton headband with a black A on it and placed it just above her eyes. A very uncommon place for a headband but she wouldn't have it any other way. She knew that that hoody would cause problems, being against the school policy and all.

She had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. Her eyes were little black pupils. Everything else was white. It was another sign that she was a monster. The other, more obvious one was hidden.

She put her uniform on and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and yelled ''I'm going to school!'' She waited for a response, finding none she closed the door and walked towards school.

''He must be in the computer.'' She muttered and pushed her hands in her hoody pockets. At least it wasn't over her head again. She frowned and looked down at her feet.

When Megaville Elementary was in her eye sight she smiled. Her…Friend… was in there waiting for her to show up. She skipped towards the entrance and waved when she saw the powerpuff triplets.

The puffs wide eyes stared at her face and then Buttercup's mouth gaped. She really was shy: there wasn't anything wrong with her face.

Dexter noticed the puffs staring at the raven haired girl and decided to walk up to them. He turned to look at the girl and asked ''Who are you?''

''Akiko.'' She replied.

''Really? Well, my name is Dexter. More known as boy genius-''

''I thought you were more known as Dorkster?'' Akiko retorted and his smug smirk slid off his face.

Buttercup laughed and said ''BURN!''

Blossom frowned but said nothing in defense. Dexter was way too arrogant these days it was unbearable. Akiko and Bubbles accompanied with Buttercup walked towards their next class.

Blossom grabbed Dexter's hand and said ''Come on let's go! We're going to be late if we don't hurry.'' Dexter blushed when their hands entwined. He pushed his glasses up and ran with Blossom.

Their first class was Music. Akiko took a seat next to Bubbles and paid attention to what the teacher had to say. The teacher was apparently adored by many of the students as they would sigh his name in adoration ''Sunny…''

Akiko found this act as confusing as it could possibly be. Bubbles giggled at the look she gave the sighing fans.

Buttercup was right this place really was Clubsville.

Everyone was supposed to pick an instrument that they will have to master in this class. Buttercup picked the drums, Bubbles picked the harmonica for some strange reason and Blossom picked the piano. Dexter and Akiko's only choices left were a violin and a triangular instrument.

Akiko did a very bold and rash move; she hit Dexter in the screws and grabbed the violin. She chuckled darkly and asked ''Who's victorious now Boy Genius?''

Dexter looked up at her and asked ''Why the hell did you do that for?!''

Akiko placed a finger on her smile and said ''Excuse me genius boy, but I don't take kindly to gossipers. Especially if you're gossiping and spreading rumors about me.''

Dexter raised an eyebrow and asked ''What are you talking about?''

''Don't insult my intelligence by insulting yours genius! You and that… Olga were mocking me!'' Akiko practically screamed. Dexter rubbed the back of his neck and explained ''I wasn't mocking you. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She and only she was the one mocking you.''

Akiko blushed in embarrassment and handed him the violin ''Here…Gomennasai.''

''You don't know how to apologize in English do you?'' Dexter asked and pushed the violin back. Akiko nodded and held the violin closer.

''You say 'I'm sorry' or just 'sorry'.'' They both laughed and Akiko said ''Thank you.''

Soon after a lot of screeching sounds the bell was heard and everyone who still had their hearing in tact ran. Blossom and her sister flew to the next class; Philosophy. It was the newest class and it was mostly centered on the philosophy of life.

Dexter walked alongside Akiko who was busy chatting with the history geek, Otto. Akiko and Otto both had a fascination with Mistress History and all of its shortcomings. What intrigued Akiko the most was Otto's fascination with a certain part of history she was most informed of: Aku's reign of terror.

It was her favourite past time to read about that part of history. Dexter opened the door and they walked in.

''Why are you late?'' An old lady, well an old monstrosity in human embodiment glared at them through her glasses. She appeared behind them and pushed them inside.

Dexter, Otto and Akiko took their seats. Unfortunately Akiko got first row seats. She wasn't happy, not one bit.

''My name is Ms. Bitters and I am your new philosophy teacher.'' She bitterly said and sat in her chair.

The students whispered among themselves and instantly shut up when they heard ''SILENCE!''

Akiko gulped, she's seen a lot of things, a lot of monsters in her day, but none scared her as much as Ms. Bitters has.

''My only philosophy on life is this,'' She paused and everyone leaned in so they could take notes but were disappointed when she continued, ''DOOM!''

''Yes, pitiful children, you're all DOOMED! We're all DOOMED! This Universe is DOOMED, and the other Universes laugh at us for our DOOMINES! There is nothing you can do! Every single one of you is DOOOOOMED. THIS WILL BE ON THE TEST!'' Pencil scribbling echoed throughout the classroom. Only Akiko didn't write anything down.

Ms. Bitters leaned in and asked in her darkest tone ''Why are you not writing down my WISDOM! ANSWER ME DOOMED CHILD! DO YOU NOT AGREE WITH MY LOGIC?''

Akiko glared back and said ''I completely agree with you.''

Pencil scribbling stopped and was replaced by whispers. Ms. Bitters looked taken back for a slight second. She raised an eyebrow and asked ''Really? What do you agree with?''

''I agree that the human race is doomed to extinction. I agree to everything DOOM related Ms. Bitters. Although the only thing I think you've missed is the DOOMINESS of those other Universes.''

Ms. Bitters hovered over the class book and scribbled in an A. That A looked very lonely with all of those Fs surrounding it. Not one student had gotten anything over a C in her history of teaching.

Everyone was amazed. When the bell rang the Powerpuff girls and Dexter asked in unison ''You really agree with her?''

Akiko laughed ''Of course not. I just analyzed the monster in disguise. She was the prime example of a dictator. She expects from you to repeat everything she's said. She wants you to know that her word is law.''

''How do you know that?'' Otto asked.

She flashed him a smile and said ''When you live with someone like that you learn how to recognize them anywhere.''

The boys stared at her as she walked with her girlfriends. Buttercup noticed the headband and went to adjust it. Akiko pulled away and said ''I like it like this… Thanks though.'' Bubbles smiled and hugged her new friend. Blossom on the other hand held a book and read while she walked. Akiko navigated her so she wouldn't hit something or someone.

Their Next class was Mathematics.

Buttercup scurried to some of her fans and asked to copy their homework. Bubbles took a seat next to Dexter, Otto took a seat next to Blossom and Mandy sat down next to Akiko.

''I'm Mandy.'' She muttered and took out her books. Akiko nodded and whispered ''Akiko.''

The teacher wasn't much except that he was a super genius by the name of Reed Richards. He was apparently one of the Fantastic Four and was a teacher in his spare time.

''Someone has to pay bills to property damage mister ''Flame ON'' causes.'' He muttered and that caused the class to chuckle.

Dexter and Blossom exceeded in this class by far.

He wrote an equation on the whole two blackboards he was given and when he finished he said ''Now I want to see how advanced you really are. Whoever finishes this equation will be moved to the more advanced level of Mathematics.''

Blossom and Dexter quickly started solving the equation. Akiko looked at it for the longest time. Mandy asked ''If you want to move up I'd suggest you write something down-''

''27 ¾!'' Akiko yelled. Everyone abruptly stopped. Dexter and Blossom then yelled ''That's what we got too!''

Mr. Fantastic took the two papers from Blossom and Dexter and said ''Excellent. Good job. You two have a very bright mind.''

He walked up to Akiko and asked for her to give him the paper so he could evaluate it. She shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck all while she smiled sheepishly ''I um did in my head.''

Everyone stared at the girl before them. Reed blinked and asked ''What?''

''I did in my head.''

''How? It was exceptionally hard.''

''I'm not saying it wasn't hard, I'm saying it was easier for me to do it in my head. It was how I was taught math back when I was homeschooled.''

''Who taught you how to do math?''

''My father. If you see that this wasn't fair you don't have to move me to the advanced class. Move Dexter and Blossom they're smarter than me anyway.''

''No, no all three of you are going to move to the advance class.'' He handed the three some forms for their parents to sign. The bell rang and they left.

Blossom and Dexter grabbed Akiko and asked ''You're smart?''

''Um, I don't know. I guess I just have my technique for learning.'' She smiled used her feet when she saw that Blossom and Boy Genius weren't about to let her go. They interrogated her and she gladly replied. Buttercup grabbed Akiko and dragged her away from the nerds, the geeks and her new found fans.

They both held their breath and waited for the fans to pass by. They sighed in relief when they passed.

''Is this your normal day?'' Akiko asked and Buttercup nodded. Akiko did a sweatdrop and yelled ''WHY?!''

Buttercup laughed at her dramatic acting and said ''I DON'T KNOW!''

Soon after a lot of chasing and hiding Sensei Jack's class came up. Buttercup yelled ''Yeah!'' and dragged a confused Akiko towards gym.

''What is it with you people dragging me!'' She yelled and her fans laughed when they took her from Buttercup.

They switched from their normal attire to their gym clothes. Akiko ran to Bubbles and hid behind her ''Hide me Bubbles…PLEASE!''

Dexter walked towards the two girls and asked ''What seems to be the problem…Fans I take it?''

Akiko and Buttercup nodded and hid behind Bubbles. Blossom chuckled and said ''Come on guys we're about to learn how to use a Samurai sword again- Buttercup what are you doing?!''

Buttercup was holding Courage and glaring at him. She growled and said ''Stupid dog. That wasn't even my fault!'' Courage scribbled down more notes.

Akiko leaned in and asked ''Dex, what is that dog doing?''

''Sensei Jack assigned Courage to monitor Buttercup's anger levels. Buttercup has a lot of anger management issues.'' He sighed and cleaned his glasses with his shirt. Akiko nodded and said ''So what's her outlet, besides fighting crime?''

''Cooking. She's an exceptional cook.''

Sensei Jack raised his sword and said ''Today I'll teach you how to spar. You'll have to use all of those previous moves you've been taught. Let us begin.''

Everyone took their partners and Akiko was left with Buttercup. Akiko glanced to the other students and saw them frightened. So this was where she showed her anger problems.

Akiko grabbed a wooden sword and took on a fighting position. Buttercup did the same. Sensei Jack walked around the dojo or the gym and helped individual students. He helped Bubbles with her hand eye coordination. Dexter with his leg work and so on. Mindy and Mandy were sparing partners. Mindy went to the nurse and Mandy 'apologized' for her behavior.

When Ms. Meryl came in the dojo she asked for Jack to talk to her. Jack set his sword on the desk and walked out. He told the students to continue their work as he closed the door.

Buttercup noticed Sensei's sword and shifted her eyes left and right. She quickly grabbed it before anyone could see. She swung the large sword a couple of times and said ''This is so cool!''

Akiko walked up to Buttercup and said ''You shouldn't use it. It's not yours and you don't know _how_ to use it.'' Buttercup scoffed ''It's a sword. You just swing it *Swish* and-'' Buttercup stopped when she sensed that the sword lodged itself into something.

She turned around and her eyes widened in fear. The Sword of Righteousness was lodged in Akiko's abdomen. Akiko's pupils shrunk in shock. Her hair started going up and curling itself into pointy ends. Her teeth became sharper and longer. The little headband on her head burnt off and revealed two flaming eyebrows.

Akiko grabbed her abdomen and screamed. She fell to her knees and kept screaming. Sensei Jack ran inside and took the sword from Buttercup. He looked down at the cowering girl and grabbed her bridal style. He quickly took her to the nurse and asked Ms. Meryl to take over or at least keep the kids busy.

The first thing he noted was her eyebrows and then the black blood that was pouring from the cut. Buttercup outdid herself this time. He barged in the nurse's office and set her down at a table.

The Nurse shrieked and tried to stop the bleeding. Jack took in her appearance. She looked human… And yet she still had those monstrous traits. This wasn't Aku. He would curse and yell at the Samurai. No, this definitely wasn't Aku.

When the Nurse dressed her wound and stopped the bleeding she turned to look at Jack ''What happened?''

''Buttercup managed to take my sword and accidentally stab her.'' Jack informed her since the minute he entered he kept hearing Buttercup scream over and over again ''It was an accident! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry Akiko! (Cool eyebrows) I'm sorry!''

''When she wakes up we should tell her to call her parents-'' The Nurse was cut off by Jack's outburst ''NO!''

''I mean, we can reason with her then call her parents.'' He said and sighed when the Nurse agreed. All he needed now was Aku to come barging in here with his minions and destroying the school.

Soon the bell rang and the Powerpuffs were in the nurse's office asking questions regarding Akiko.

The nurse told them as much as she could but when they asked too much she shooed them out. Bubbles in all of her childlike nature asked ''So, she's not coming over then?''

Blossom and Buttercup sighed and said ''No.'' Buttercup was pacing back and forth and yelling ''It was an accident! I didn't mean to! She knows that right?''

Blossom shrugged and tore open a book to study. Bubbles played with her pigtails and said ''I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it.''

Buttercup smiled at her younger sister. Jack came out of the nurse's office and said ''She's awake and she'll leave for her home. I'll be escorting her home. If you want you can see her.''

''I don't think I require an escort Jack.'' She spat and hissed. Buttercup walked inside and held her head down.

''I'm very sorry Akiko. I didn't mean- I feel like I'm repeating these words this whole day.'' She muttered and Akiko laughed. Buttercup's head shot upright and her big eyes looked at Akiko. ''I don't blame you Buttercup… Who I do blame is this moron of a Samurai right here!'' She yelled and pointed at Jack. Blossom defended Jack by saying ''Sensei Jack wasn't responsible for your wound-''

''Oh, but he was. If he hadn't left that sword of his lying about, Buttercup wouldn't have picked it up and stabbed me in the ABDOMEN!'' She screamed and hissed in pain.

Bubbles flew towards her monster friend and hugged her. Akiko stopped her rant and hugged Bubbles back. ''You're okay!''

So when all of the hugging was done Akiko took her cell out and clicked on a swirly black and white app.

She turned towards them and said ''Well, goodbye. I'll see you *cough, cough*…later.'' A portal much like the one Aku tore open and flung Jack in appeared. Ms. Meryl barged in and gave both Buttercup and Akiko a summon for their parents.

''Parent Teacher Conference with Mister Jack. It's mandatory.'' Akiko grabbed the piece of paper and jumped through the portal. It closed instantaneously.

******PPG RULES******

Buttercup handed the piece of paper to Professor Utonium. He looked at it, read it, then looked at Buttercup, looked at it, looked at Buttercup and so on.

''This is a-a-a?'' He stuttered.

******PPG RULES******

Akiko jumped through the whirling portal and stepped into their living room. She sighed when she heard her father yell ''HOW WAS SCHOOL?!''

She cringed and sighed. After a couple of seconds her father yelled again ''AKU DEMANDS YOU TELL HIM HOW SCHOOL WAS!''

She handed the Master of Masters, Deliverer of Darkness, Shogun of Sorrow the piece of paper. He read it and asked ''What's a Parent Teacher Conference? Where did you get that cut? WHAT'S THIS PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE!?''

Akiko chuckled and hissed she resembled an angry cat more and more each passing minute.

''A Parent Teacher Conference is another way of saying; Parent you are to sit and listen to an educator lecture you of how your kid is bad at class and how _you_ should improve. The worst part of it all is you have to be civil. If you're not your child aka I am going to pay the price.''

Aku raised one of his flaming eyebrows and muttered ''I guess Aku could manage if it's for your educational benefit…''

''Did I mention Samurai Jack is my teacher?'' She asked.

At that same time both Aku and Professor Utonium fell to their knees and yelled ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

**A/N: I just couldn't get this out of my head. As I wrote more ideas kept popping into my head! Wow. **


End file.
